Today, Internet-of-Things (IoT) devices are common throughout our homes, vehicles, and places of business. The operation of these IoT devices may depend on an effective and efficient provisioning of services, despite the discrepancies between the various processing, storage, and communications capabilities that characterize modern IoT devices.